Love Sweet
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sakura benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau manis, walau pun dirinya mempunyai rambut merah muda bak permen gulali yang sangat diidolakan anak-anak kecil di dekat rumahnya, karena mereka selalu saja memanggilnya gadis permen, bukannya gadis Sakura atau mungkin yang lebih bagus dari pada itu. Tapi mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang membuatnya berpikir lain, Sugar in your lip. XD RnR Minna


**Love Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

**One Shot~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau manis, walau pun dirinya mempunyai rambut merah muda bak permen gulali yang sangat diidolakan anak-anak kecil di dekat rumahnya, karena mereka selalu saja memanggilnya gadis permen, bukannya gadis Sakura atau mungkin yang lebih bagus dari pada itu.

Tapi lain halnya ketika gadis itu bersama dengan kekasihnya yang memilik rambut pirang jabrik dengan kulit tannya yang paling menonjol diantara semua teman-temannya, Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda pirang itu selalu saja menghilangkan rasa kesalnya akan rambut merah muda serta kekesalannya terhadap hal-hal yang berbau manis,

* * *

**Sugar in your lip~**

Sakura tengah melihat hal yang sangat ia benci di depan matanya,

Ya, sebuah kue dengan balutan gula bubuk dan caramel yang sudah pasti terasa sangat manis baginya. Mata emeraldnya memandang horor kekasih pirang di depannya sekarang,

"Kenapa kau berikan ini padaku Naruto, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tidak suka makanan manis?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit menekankan kata-kata manis untuk pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda yang berada di depannya hanya mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya, "Tadi _Kaasanku _membuatkan kue itu khusus untukmu lho, Sakura-chan~" jawabnya cepat,

**Glek,** kue ini dari _Kaasan _Naruto? Mana mungkin ia menolak pemberian dari ibu kekasihnya. Kan tidak enak, mana pemuda pirang ini bilang khusus untuknya lagi~

"Ka..kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura pelan, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seraya masih tersenyum memandang gadis merah muda itu.

"Tidak, coba saja kau cicipi, enak kok~" ujarnya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar, sampai tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah sendok kecil segera mencuil kue di depannya itu dengan pelan-pelan dan segera mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan?"

Sakura masih mengunyah perlahan kue itu, rasa manis gula bubuk dan caramel menyatu di dalam mulutnya, membuat gadis sedikit mengernyitkan matanya, Matanya kini menatap Naruto di depannya, Ia mengangguk kecil, kue ini memang enak untuknya tapi tetap saja tidak menghilangkan kebiasaannya membenci makanan manis~

"I..ini enak kok, kau juga ikut makan ya Naruto. Aku tidak habis kalau di beri kue sebesar ini~" rajuk gadis itu pada kekasihnya, memandang wajah Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Sampai...

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan, "Oke, tapi sebelum itu~" ucapnya tiba-tiba,

Sakura mengernyit bingung, "Apa?"

Jari-jari tan Naruto menunjuk ujung bibirnya, "Ada gula di bibirmu, Sakura-chan~" ujarnya, kontan saja Sakura malu dan langsung mengelap bersih bibirnya, padahal ia kan makan kuenya hati-hati, kenapa gula bubuk itu bisa mampir di ujung bibirnya sih~

"Sudah?" tanyanya,

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Belum,"

Kembali gadis itu mengusap bibirnya dengan kencang, "Sekarang?"

Pemuda pirang di depannya ini masih menggeleng, "Belum,"

'_Kami-sama_, memangnya gula bubuk itu bisa lompat kemana-mana!' batin Sakura sedikit kesal. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya gadis itu mengelap lebih keras bibirnya, dan kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"Sekarang pasti sudah kan?!" serunya kesal.

"Belum," jawab kekasihnya itu polos, membuatnya melongo kaget.

"Huh! Memangnya gula bubuknya ada dimana, Aku tadi kan hanya makan sedikit saja Naruto!" seru Sakura kesal.

Sebuah seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah tan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sontak saja mendekat kearahnya. Tentu saja Sakura kaget, "Ke..kenapa malah mendekat!" serunya gugup, menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau gulanya masih menempel di sana, Sakura-chan~"

**Sret**, tangan Naruto kini memegang pipi Sakura lembut, gadis merah muda itu tersentak kaget dan langsung saja wajahnya makin memerah. "Na..Naruto, apa yang.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

**Cup, **bibir milik pemuda pirang itu kini menempel lembut di bibir merahnya, pikirannya dan emosinya hilang seketika, sebuah ciuman yang tidak terlalu lama di berikan tiba-tiba oleh Naruto.

"Tuh, kan gulanya masih ada Sakura-chan, Kaunya saja yang tidak lihat~" ujar Naruto, menatap kekasih merah mudanya itu dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Eh..A..apa maksudmu.."

Tangan tan itu menyentuh bibir Sakura lembut, "Sudah kubilang kan, kalau gulanya masih menempel di sini~ Aku merasakannya kok~" goda Naruto.

**Blush~ **

"Ka..kau bohong Naruto!" serunya menahan malu, Naruto terkikik kecil.

"Aku tidak bohong Sakura-chan, gula itu masih ada di wajahmu kok~" ujar pemuda pirang itu cepat.

Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruto yang melihat kelakukan kekasihnya itu tersenyum kecil, dan..

"Ini gulanya~" ucapnya kembali.

"Eh? Mana?"

"Bibirmu Sakura-chan, salah satu gula yang membuatku kecanduan dan tidak pernah menghilang~ Manis sekali~" ucap Naruto, membuat Sakura akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapan kekasihnya itu.

Jadi yang ia maksud gula itu ternyata bibirnya...

'Kyaa!' dalam hati Sakura sudah berteriak malu dan menahan innernya untuk tidak pingsan, sampai...

"_Nee~_ Sakura-chan~"

"A..apa?!"

"Boleh tidak, aku makan gula yang ini saja~ kalau mencicipi gula milikmu mungkin aku akan kecanduan dan tidak bisa berhenti~" pinta Naruto masih menyentuh bibir gadis itu.

"E..Eh.. Ja..jangan macam-macam ya Naruto! A..aku lebih baik makan kue saja.." tangan Sakura yang hampir menyendok kue di depannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kekar memegang pergelangannya dengan lembut.

"Tidak bisa~"

Dan detik berikutnya, bibir milik pemuda pirang itu mencium lembut bibir Sakura, membuat sang empu pasrah dan akhirnya malah menyambut ciuman sang kekasih. Yah~ mungkin hanya karena kekasihnya.

Hal-hal manis yang ia benci berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi seperti sekarang ini . Naruto menciumnya dan membuat Sakura berpikir mungkin tidak buruk juga kalau satu ataupun dua kali pemuda pirang itu memberi kue buatan _Kaasannya_.

'_Hah~ darimana Naruto dapat gombalan manis seperti itu~' pikir Sakura kembali._

**The End~**

**A/N :**

**Gyaa! Gaje, gaje, gaje banget ceritanya #guling-guling di aspal# otak Mushi rada-rada konslet makanya bisa buat fic iseng nan gaje ini, nyahaha XD XD pertama kalinya buat fic one shot NaruSaku~ hehehe XD**

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
